The Proposal
by Found my page again
Summary: Molly interferes, Hermione reconnects with someone special, Ron looses his cool, or at least that is what we think. Rating for violence, torture and possibly more as we go along.
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal

**I know this isn't an update on Walk Me Home. I've been reading a few marriage law fics and this little snippet popped into my head. It started off as I was going to write one (I know many moons too late) but this slipped out instead. With any luck it will be a regular updated fic, but as always the best laid schemes and all. **

Prologue

"You can not be fucking serious?" The almost hysterical voice echoed through the near deserted hallway coming to a complete stop in her journey as she read the letter. She had received it during breakfast but having had a number to get through had continued to open them as she made her way back to her office. A few students who were still making there way towards the great hall knew better than to hang around when the headmistress was angry, let alone remain in her vicinity having heard her curse and shrillness of her voice. There was a loud scurry as they broke into a run to get anywhere that wasn't that corridor.

Minerva McGonagall was not one to swear, she was not one to be riled up and she was not one prone to random outbursts in corridors. Yet here she was, stood stock still finger tightly clenched around the light blue piece of parchment that had brought her to this uncharacteristic point. Eyes clouded in anger, tears beginning to make them glisten in the dim light of an early December morning flooding through the nearby window.

Harry handed a small blue piece of parchment to his closest friend, "I was shocked to see this arrive in the post this morning. I didn't think you had agreed to it."

Hermione turned it over in her hand and read the invitation, "I bloody well didn't agree to anything and I am going to kill him. The good for nothing, self indulged, egotistical..." She trailed off dragging her fingers through her hair. " Oh god, how many people have seen these? How many people has he sent them to? Fuck, fuck, FUCK." She turned to Harry pleading with him to answer.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure it is just Molly getting ahead of herself. You know what she is like, she has been determined on you two getting together since you were 13 years old. You can't blame her for getting a bit excited?" He glanced towards the door, "Unless you..." he turned to scrutinise her anguished face. "You weren't planning on accepting were you? You were going to turn him down."

Hermione stood stock still, eyes not focusing on her companion, cogs turning trying to understand how this had happened and hoping beyond hope the invitation Harry was currently holding hadn't been sent to... "Harry, don't get me wrong, I hadn't made my mind up, I hadn't decided, but given this," she gabbed the offending item from his hand and waved it in his face. "How am I supposed to turn him down now?" A defeated look passed over her, "I haven't been given a choice any more have I? I need to say yes. She gone and bloody planned the party, with undoubtedly a list of invitees as fitting of two members of the golden trio deserve. I can't deny her that, I can't turn him down, I have to do this, even if it is something I fear is not what is meant to be." Tears slid down her cheeks, she turned away from her best friend and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

"Can't we just have the flowers mum picked out and leave it at that?" Ron's exasperated voice sounded from the kitchen. "Every decision is like pulling teeth. I know your parents are dentists," he paused. "But seriously, do we have to argue about every little detail?" He sauntered into the tiny living room lit only by the fire Hermione was sat in front of nursing her quickly cooling tea.

Leaning back into the leather of the rather tattered couch they had 'inherited' from Mrs Weasley when they moved she turned to look at him. "No Ronald we do not have to argue about every little detail. How about I just leave everything up to your mother?" fixing him firmly in her sights she knew this could get out of hand, but truthfully, she wanted it to, wanted to find any reason to have an argument with the red head. Any reason to escape her flat for the evening. "You do remember how that turned out last time. She had our engagement party planed and invitations sent before I even had time to answer your bloody proposal."

He slumped onto the couch in move reminiscent of his 14-year-old self in the common room after being given detention. "Not this again," he huffed turning to look at her. "It's been two years are you really going to hold that against her for the rest of time?"

"Yes, I bloody well am. I had no say in anything and here I am being put in the same position yet again." Hermione rose from the sofa and walked towards the window looking out over the gleaming lights of capital.

"It's not like she jumped in gun or anything, we were always going to get married so why did she have to wait for you to answer? It's not like you were going to say no, so why hold off." If he had been looking at his fiancé he would have seen the sadness well up in her eyes but, as usual, he didn't. He just watched as she walked towards the door and slipped through, "I'm going for a walk don't wait up, I don't know how long I'll be." With that the front door to their tiny flat clicked closed and Ron went back to staring at the fireplace, and not for the first time fleetingly wandered why she never answered that particular question. With a shrug he turned to the TV turning it on and relishing the fact he once again could watch whatever he wanted.

Her feet took her without thought, walking through the streets of the city. Her mind taking her back to the day Ron had proposed to her. They were at The Burrow, of course they were at The Burrow, he never ventured far from there if he could help it. They had been in the middle of a plain old everyday dinner and he had got up, not even finishing his mouthful of Toad in the Hole, turned around and ask "Hermione, will you marry me?" That was it every one of the overzealous Weasley clan had jumped to their feet and congratulated them on their engagement. Harry was however sat looking at her with a pained expression. Apparently they had been the only two in the room to notice she hadn't said "yes", in fact she hadn't said anything. They were all surrounding her, hugging her, kissing her on the cheek, shaking Ron's hand. After and excruciating five minutes she had extracted herself to the garden. Sitting idly in amongst the gnomes she waited, she knew Ron would come and find her, she didn't however expect it to take 20 minutes for him to get there and she didn't expect him to be carrying a glass of champagne.

"What you doing out here 'Mione?" he had asked, smile plastered on his face. She couldn't even look at him.

"Contemplating my answer to your question Ronald, but apparently it doesn't need an answer either way. You all seem to have spoken for me."

"Well it's gonna be a yes anyway, don't spoil their fun," He grabbed her into a hug and twirled her round, giving her a peck on the cheek before letting her go and strutted back into the kitchen to re-join the celebrations.

She had sat there in silence contemplating her life for the next half an hour before heading in and to bed without seeing anyone. And here she was again contemplating life. It was not the first time since that night she had done this, nor she figured would it be the last.

Her feet kept her going until she descended to the river, throngs of people were milling around, it was an unusually bitter evening for early November and a frost had already started to settle in. In her daze Hermione wasn't really paying attention to anything around her, she failed to notice the puddle that had a thick layer of ice, she also failed to notice the hand that reached out as her foot made contact with the slick surface. She didn't fail to notice however the strong arms that caught her only inches from the river as her foot went from under her, or the "Got yah" issued in a slightly breathless tone as she was pulled back to her feet.

"Oh Merlin…erm God, thank you so so so mu…." She trailed off as she looked up to see her saviour. Stood in front of her in all her glory was none other than Minerva McGonagall. Hermione's mouth gapped as she gave her ex-professor the once over. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome Miss Granger. Or are we Mrs Weasley yet?" Eyebrow raising in signature fashion.

A smile quirked the lip of the younger witch at the question, "Granger, professor. If there had been a wedding no doubt Molly would have invited you… And the rest of the wizarding bloody world." The conversation not one which she wanted to get into with the older woman. "You can however just settle for Hermione if you like." Hope evident in her voice. It had been too long since she had seen the older woman.

"Well in that case Hermione," she let the name roll off her tongue in her Scottish lilt rolling the 'r' in the most seductive way the young woman had ever heard. "You must call me Minerva."

Hermione supressed the shiver running up her spine with great difficulty. It must be colder than I anticipated she though. "Of course, Minerva." A shy smile making its way over her. "Why on earth are you in London on a school night?"

"I was taking a stroll after a meeting at the ministry and lucky I was, or you would have ended up in a very wet state," Minerva's voiced remained level yet there was most definitely a twinkle in her deep emerald eyes she couldn't control. "Although the night is young, you may very well end up in the river at some point if you don't watch where you are going."

The blush that rose up the cheeks of Hermione was not only out of embarrassment at being saved by Minerva but also the gutter her mind had ended up in at the comment. "I did not leave the house with the intention of getting wet tonight Minerva," she smirked. "I would have stayed at home, we do have a bath, which would have been much preferable."

The thought of the young woman in front of her, in the bathtub barely under the bubbles brought a red tint to Minerva's pale completion. "Indeed," she said in a slightly deeper tone than she herself had anticipated. "However, I find you trying to take a swim in the Thames of all paces. Care to join me for a drink and a catch up? It has been… too long." In fact, it had been almost two years. They had met up once a month or so before Hermione's engagement to Ron. The first month after Minerva had to cancel due to a 'major' incident at the school, the month after that Hermione had been on holiday, the month after that something else had happened and gradually the pair fell out of touch.

"That would be a plesant end to a terrible evening. Fine wine and fine company, lead the way Minerva." Hermione followed the elder witch up the embankment towards their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope the formatting at the end of this works. Apologies in advance if it does not. Anyways thanks for the follows and the comments and the fav's. These are a writer's catnip keep them a coming. Anyways enjoy. **

"I cannot believe _you_ own a bloody mobile phone!" Hermione chuckled as they sat in a dimly lit muggle pub. The bottle of wine the bar keep had suggested was like velvet and the company had surprised the young witch. After the breakdown of their friendship she had never thought they would get back to a place where they could chat freely about anything and everything. Sipping her second glass of Malbec she had stared to wonder why they didn't do this anymore and had asked point blank. There wasn't a reason given by either as to why their budding friendship had stalled. They were both busy women, Minerva with little time for her colleagues let alone trying to nurture a budding friendship and Hermione not even time to have a proper conversation with her fiancé. So, as the second bottle was half empty Minerva had offered her phone number. "We can text each other. It has taken me quite some time to master the art however I think, I am, as they say… _Down with it_."

Hermione almost spat out the mouthful of wine she had just taken, swallowing swiftly and chuckling to herself, "You really are full of surprises tonight Minerva. Not only do you own such a device, you know how to use it and you are picking up the ridiculous phrases of your young charges."

"Indeed. I did not think that it would be as simple as it is but it has come in handy. We had a spillage of a nasty combination of potions only a few weeks ago and I was able to text Poppy to return from a shopping trip post haste and she was there by the time I would have been able to compose the owl." Minerva was indeed trying to embrace this new technology to its fullest and if it meant she would be able to communicate with the wonderful woman in front of her on a more regular basis then she would learn all she could about the muggle device and use it to its utmost. "You know I was thinking I would have a terrible evening when I left the Ministry. I so very glad I saved you from drowning."

"You did not save me from drowning, I can swim you know." Her brow arched in indignation.

Taking a sip of wine older witch retorted, "oaky dear if you can swim I only saved you from getting, very, very…._wet._" Her tongue slid out and lapped the stray drop that had not quite been contained.

Hermione's heart stopped. The gesture has sent a shiver down her spine for the second time that night and this time she knew it wasn't the cold chill that had caused it. She stared holding her breath, she had long forgot what those lips had made her feel. She had never had the pleasure of feeling them against her skin, against her own yet she had had many the teenage fantasy about them. And here she was sat in a pub with the woman who they belonged to wanting nothing more than for them to taste _all_ of her. "Hmmmmmmm…". The door to the pub opened and a rowdy bunch of young men walked in, passing their table. "I don't think you did you know." A smirk spreading across her face.

"What was that dear?" Minerva had heard, she was a cat, of course she had heard but she was not going to acknowledge it. She was screaming inside to retort, '_well I know a few ways I could dry you up,' _but that was most definitely not the best course of action here. The bustling young men who had entered the pub as her ears had picked up the faint words slipping passed luscious lips were all rallying around a red head at the centre of the group. They were on a Stag weekend, and Minerva's chest tightened at realising she had slipped into the flirtations the pair used to share before another red head had taken that away from her. She had never expected them to go anywhere but she had always held out a small hope that they may, at some point, explore the flirtations a little… further.

"Oh," Her mouth moving to resemble the exclamation. "I was just agreeing with you." That had been close. The young witch decided now was probably the best time to stop her consumption of alcohol, as otherwise the flirtation she had slipped back into would most defiantly get a bit too out of hand. "I have indeed enjoyed this evening much more than I could have imagined. I was wondering the streets when you '_saved_' me, trying to stay away from the flat until Ron had gone to bed. His mother is trying to make all the decisions on our wedding," she paused feeling the smile that had not left her lips for the passed few hours falter. "And he is happy for her to do so."

The conversation drifted off into the wedding planning and for the next half hour Hermione explained how she didn't have time between studying and working and Molly trying to take over to actually make any choices of her own. Minerva let her talk, she had always enjoyed hearing the young woman talk. She had an engaging voice always full of life, but as the conversation continued she could feel the tension in the young woman's words and the anxiety over her upcoming commitment.

"I am sorry I haven't been there as the friend I always thought I would be," Minerva couldn't let the young woman get herself down about a day that should be the happiest of her life. As the fresh air hit them upon departing the pub she noticed the young woman was feeling the effects of the alcohol far more than she was. She hailed a taxi and Hermione gave her address. As she closed the door she lent in, "I am but only a mobile away." Holding up the little silver device. "Please if you need help with anything regarding the wedding, or you just need to talk or vent or a friend to chat to I am always there." Hermione nodded not sure she was able to say anything that wouldn't sound like a drunken fool as the taxi pulled away and a pop was heard by no one.

As she was rummaging around in her handbag for her keys Hermione felt the familiar vibrations of her own phone and pulled it out and flipped it open:

_00.37_

**I was wonderful to catch up with you **

**this evening. I hope you got home safe. **

_00.39_

**I did too and I am just trying to find my **

**keys. They appear to be jumping around **

**in my handbag. Sleep well x**

She made her was to the sofa in her living room, she kicked off her shoes and sunk into the familiar leather. She led back as her phone went off again.

_00.42_

**You too dear. X**

Hermione drifted off to sleep on the sofa with a soft smile on her face. She had missed the woman a lot more than she would admit to herself let alone anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

06.45

_**I hope you are not feeling any ill effects of last night. **_

_**I fear we may have over indulged x**_

07.02

**Good morning :). I think we may have **

**slightly. But even with the sore head I have **

**this morning it was a good night. I hope you **

**are not feeling any ill effect? x**

Hermione grinned as she replied to the older woman. She had indeed had a good evening. Streching slightly she could feel the effect of haven fallen asleep on the sofa, but nevertheless she couldn't help but feel glad she had indulged herself.

"Why on earth did you sleep on the sofa all night. You are aware we have a bed through there. It is big and comfy and…" He paused breathing deeply to swell his chest. "It had me in it." Ron grinned at his fiancé.

"Did you ever stop to think after last night that might be one of the reasons why I slept here?" The scathing retort was ripped from her mouth before she could think. Yes indeed perhaps she had indulged just a little too much and perhaps the alcohol may not have entirely worn off. Her phone vibrated again.

07.05

_**I am indeed feeling rather slightly this morning. **_

_**I am Scottish I can hold my own when it comes to**_

_**alcohol. And I couldn't have asked for better**_

_**company to get sloshed with, you are a wonderful **_

_**companion to share an evening with x**_

Hermione smiled as she read the message. She looked up to her fiancé who looked puzzled…BUZZZZ. She glanced back down and grinned.

07.06

_**I have missed you, you know? X**_

"Who the bloody hell is that and where the hell did you go last night?" Anger rose on the red heads voice as he struggled to control his temper.

"If you must know Ronald. It is Professor McGonagall. She saved me from falling in the river last night after I slipped on some ice." Her eyes narrowed. "And as for where I was last night. I was with her and we shared a few bottles of wine before I got a taxi back home." Hermione held the red heads eye. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No of course not. I just…well… you know. Thought that it was from someone trying to take you away from me."

"Seriously Ronald. I would not be 'taken away' I am more than capable of removing myself from this situation if I wanted to. I am not your object, I do not belong to you." The young witch got to her feet with more balance than she thought she would have. "I am not happy having my life dictated to by your mother and until you realise that then perhaps this wedding is not the best thing for us." Her phone buzzed again but she did not look.

"Well in that case I'll speak to mum and tell her to back off. But I have to say that if she hadn't been planning anything I very much doubt there would be any solid plans." Ron turned on his heel and made for the door. "I'll owl her now shall I?" and he was gone.

07.10

_**I hope I haven't upset you. Forget I said anything**_**. **

07.12

**No Minerva you haven't. I have missed **

**you too. Ron is just being, well… Ron. An **

**absolute arse. X**

07.13

**He really needs to think about what he **

**says and who he says it to! Like really if he **

**thinks that I belong to him… just wow x**

She marched through the dimly lit hall and into the bathroom closing the door and locking it, adding a little magic for good measure. She did not want to be interrupted in her shower. Stepping in front of the vanity she ran the cold tap and splashed her face with the water. Looking up she didn't recognise herself. There was something missing from her eyes that she vaguely remembered seeing years ago. Hope. Hope that life would take a path she had planned. Hope that she would not be tied down. Hope that she had long since forgotten. Hope that little did she know was slowly rekindling itself in the depth of her soul. Sighing she strode towards the shower stall and the shower burst into life.

07.14

_**I am sorry. I hope it wasn't to do with last night **_

_**I am sorry if it is. Not my intention to cause **_

_**unrest for you dear. I can't believe he thinks **_

_**you belong to him though dear. That is **_

_**such an old family way of thinking and I would**_

_**have thought him better than that. X **_

07.15

**No not at all. I am rather happy to have you **

**to be able to talk to about things. I have missed **

**how we used to talk. I have missed how I used to **

**be. I miss our friendship and I miss my independence. **

**I want to get back to being me and talking with you **

**last night I think is a good start. I do hope we can **

**do it again soon. X**

07.19

_**You are an amazing young woman and **_

_**it is my pleasure to call you my friend. Of **_

_**course we can do it again. I am free on **_

_**Friday night if you would like to get sozzled?x**_

07.22

**That sounds like a great idea :). I **

**am however acutely aware that I am **

**in need of a shower before work. So I **

**shall say my goodbyes for now and we **

**shall discuss times and places latter. **

**Have a good day.x **

07.25

_**Until later dear. You enjoy your day also. **_

_**If you need to talk at all I am here darling x **_

setting down her phone with a grin that would light up the night Hermione stripped and stepped into the steamy shower compartment. She was grateful for the heat on her back, there was however a lingering feeling she wanted to spend the day chatting to her wonderful friend.

A few hundred miles north Minerva McGonagall was trying, with difficulty, to get the image of a rather naked, and most decidedly wet young witch out of her mind before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Her shower long since passed the pain in her back from the night on the couch had set in again. Sitting in her office chair was most definitely not helping matters. Although at first glance the chair looked comfortable and gave a look of grandeur to her otherwise plain office Hermione was indeed regretting not investing in something more supportive. As she read over reports on the welfare of the wild dragon population of wales she stretched and twisted trying to ease the pressure in her lower back. Resolving herself that she didn't have the concentration to continue reading she rose and wandered over to the window and stretched in a feline manner arching her back as her hands braced her weight against the peeling gloss paint of the windowsill.

Why on earth had she decided it was a good idea to sleep on the bloody couch? Sliding her hands to her back she tried, in vein, to loosen the knot that had taken up home in her lower lumber. As her fingers began to massage gently her mind drifted to the elegant slightly aged hands of her previous evenings companion and slowly the image formed of those hand in place of her own. Gentle pressure on the area aching, small circles designed to loosen the tension. In her mind she could feel the gentle warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Slightly more pressure on her spine and moan escaped her parted lips.

Hermione's eyelashes fluttered open to the realisation that the moan had been her own. That she was rather enjoying the massage she was giving herself and that she was very much enjoying the day dream of her mentor's hands running across her back. Brown eyes widened in shock and she could feel the first tendrils of arousal the thoughts were evoking. Snapping back into the present she marched back over to her desk, regretted flopping onto her chair as her back protested sending a shock straight up to her neck, grabbed her phone out of her bag and flipped it open.

12.47

**Hope you are having a good day. **

**I can't seem to concentrate, slept on **

**the sofa last night and now my back **

**has decided to protest to no end. X **

The message was sent before she even realised she was typing it. Her subconscious driving her to make contact with the woman who her conscious mind was struggling to keep at bay. She knew that the chances of her receiving any reply was slim, Minerva would undoubtedly be busy.

12.48

_**I am indeed having a good day. I**_

_**am having one of the most boaring**_

_**days I have had as headmistress, which **_

_**gives me time to reply to you. Why**_

_**on earth did you sleep on the sofa?**_

_**Things with Ronald can not surely **_

_**be that bad. X**_

The very same smile that graced the face of Hermione the evening before as she snuggled into her sofa spread across the young woman's face once more. She knew she was living dangerously and there was more going on than she was willing to admit when it came to her rekindled friendship with the stoic woman, yet there was a vary small part of her that cared and a rather large part of her that was looking forward to getting to know her former mentor on a more personal level, hopefully a very personal level. The heat rose in her cheeks at the thought of what she wanted to know.

12.51

**Well I'm glad I can keep you **

**entertained ;) and I have you **

**hanging on my every word. Things**

**are that bad. I didn't want to have **

**to have the conversation we had this**

**morning last night when I was tipsy **

**and he would be irrational as usual. X**

12.52

_**Cheeky witch. You know you'd have my **_

_**full attention even if I was over run by**_

_**first years. If you are not happy why did **_

_**you ever agree to marry him?x**_

Hermione read the last line of the text trying to formulate something that would seem plausible and easy to defend if Minerva saw through it. However anything that came to mind she was reminded that this woman knew her on a level where she had never been able to lie to her. Therefore she went with what felt right, the truth and an admission she had only ever made to one person and she had almost forgotten herself.

12.58

**I never did… x **

Minerva read the three words and let out a long slow breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. All manner of things ran through her mind as to why this marvellous woman was engaged to be married to someone who was so wrong for her. Anger began to bubble below the surface of the usually calm woman as her finger moved furiously over keys.

13.00

_**What do you mean you never did?**_

_**Surely he didn't force you into **_

_**anything, of all the things I thought **_

_**I knew of Ronald I would have thought**_

_**that he would respect you to the point **_

_**of consent.**_

13.01

_**Further to that I hope to Merlin he**_

_**hasn't forced you to…well you know. **_

_**I very rarely want to use an unforgivable **_

_**but I fear your answer may drive me to **_

_**the point of doing so darling.x **_

Hermione barely had time to process the first message and the dread that filled her on how to explain what had happened before the next filled her heart with something that she had never felt before. The one question playing through her mind was why in Merlin's name was Minerva acting so protective? And more to the point why was she liking the fact that she was?

13.04

**God's no he hasn't forced me into **

**anything like that. I don't think he**

**has it in him to be that evil. As for the **

**engagement? Well I never really said **

**yes when he asked. Everyone just sort **

**of assumed I was going to marry him **

**and well Molly sent out the invitations **

**for the party and well, then everyone who**

**was anyone was coming and everyone was**

**so happy for us, for me. I just finally gave **

**into the inevitable. I haven't ever actually**

**said 'yes'… And you are the only person I **

**have said that too. Well except Harry, he **

**figured I wasn't going to say yes the day **

**the invitations were received. I just didn't **

**have enough fight left in me to upset so **

**many people and now I'm stuck. I don't **

**know what to do anymore. X**

Minerva lent back in her chair as she read the confession and pain that the younger woman was in. Why had she never confided this in her before? Her mind cast back the moment she had read the invitation to their engagement party and the shock that her young protégé hadn't mentioned it, or event he fact that she was engaged in the first instance.

13.05

**I'm sorry you had to find out by **

**way of Molly's owl. I'll bet it was **

**somewhat of a shock, maybe as **

**much of a shock as it was to me :).xx**

13.07

_**I think I may have scared the day **_

_**lights out of a few first years when **_

_**I opened that letter. I may have **_

_**swore rather loudly in fact, in the **_

_**middle of a corridor on my way to **_

_**class. So yes indeed the shock was **_

_**most definitely present. I can't believe**_

_**the audacity of that woman! Xx**_

13.08

_**The question you must therefore ask **_

_**yourself dear, is…**_

_**What do YOU truly want? Xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione looked at her phone. She hadn't replied, not through a want of trying. After reading the text briefly she had been dragged out the office and into meeting she had forgotten she had supposed to have been in 20 minutes prior. Then she had to get home, then Ron had come home, then showered and then she made dinner and sat in her bedroom silently contemplating Minerva's question.

What did she want? Was she willing to forgo a life of happiness to do what was expected of her? Was she willing to follow a path that may cause her pain in many ways that would bring her happiness beyond belief? For the passed three days all she could think about was the emerald eyes that had plagued her dreams as a teenager. Eyes that brought her comfort, relief and sense of joy. Eyes that she hadn't sought out after her engagement party as she didn't want to see the pain in them that she knew she was causing.

They had gotten close over the course of her last few years at Hogwarts. It started when she had sought out extra lessons in an attempt to prepare herself to fight the war of men she was being dragged into. The pair had fallen into a comfortable friendship, something that neither batted an eyelid at. The connection they shared was something so natural that neither stopped to scrutinise. When the war separated them for a year neither was far from the others thoughts, but never was it vocalised to anyone. When Hermione had been laid on the floor in Malfoy Manner she had determined that if she survived she would go for it, she would seek out the woman that made her feel complete. Yet as she sat in bed at Shell Cottage in the aftermath and looked at her arm she realised that she was not the person that deserved to be with such an amazing woman. She didn't want to bring shame on her. She didn't deserve anything really and she should just do what was expected and so she did.

The engagement had come as somewhat of a surprise to Minerva. They had an unwritten, unspoken something that when the war was over they would fall into the way things were and see where life took them. The thing is it was meant to be together not apart. There was a small part of her that had died when she had read the invitation. She had spent the last two years thinking that she had been completely wrong in her understanding of their relationship. Thinking that it had been a one sided understanding, that she had looked too much into every interaction. The past few days had however made her reconsider what she had driven to the back of her mind. Yes there had been something there and yes there was definitely an unwritten understanding that they adhered to. Knowing that Hermione had not willingly agreed to her engagement brought another question to her. Why had this amazing intelligent and strong woman not fought for what she wanted and remained at the beck and call of Ronald Weasley. And with that thought she headed of the bed, knowing that the pondering of the question would not be something that would allow her to drift off easily.

22.46

**What I want is something I **

**know I do not deserve. I am **

**not good enough to be anything other **

**than what I am supposed to be. The **

**dutiful housewife to the man who **

**is willing to put up with me. xx**

Minerva stared dumb founded at what she had just read. What in Merlin's name would make this wonderous creature think she was not worthy of anything other then what she has now?

22.50

_**Good evening dear. You are worthy**_

_**of anything you desire. There **_

_**are so few people who deserve**_

_**the world, but you are one of them.**_

_**You have given so much to **_

_**the world you deserve to have what**_

_**you want. Please don't settle for **_

_**second best. Xxx**_

22.52

**As much as I wished I could **

**believe you, I am marked as a **

**Mudblood and no one deserved to **

**be stuck with someone like that. I **

**am damaged from the war. What **

**and who I want deserves so much**

**more that I could give them. x**

22.54

_**Please stop lowering yourself **_

_**to something you are not. Anyone**_

_**would be very lucky to be able to **_

_**call you theirs. You may feel **_

_**damaged and fragile but that us more**_

_**of a reason to be with someone and **_

_**live a life with someone who can **_

_**make you feel like you deserve the **_

_**world. Given the opportunity you **_

_**could have it all. So I ask my question **_

_**again. What do YOU want dear? Xxx**_

This time the answer came without thought. The words were typed and sent before she could think to stall them. She had forgotten how the elder witch could make her feel, make her remember who she was and within a few minutes had her answering with the most honest thing she could. She didn't however hear her fiancé coming up behind her and reading the conversation the two women were having. Holding her breath awaiting a reply that could change the future for her, she didn't anticipate the blow to the head form behind, the dropping of the phone and being levitated to the bed. Her phone had landed at the side of the bed a low glow emanating from it as it showed proudly the most truthful thing she had said in years.

22.57

**You. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long delay in this folk hopefully was worth the wait. (I don't think it is). It is short and I apologise for that. **

Minerva stared at her phone. She had replied to Hermione's text almost 20 minutes ago and still there was nothing in reply. Had she said something? Had the young woman decided that in fact she had not intended to send such an honest and open message.

23.04

_**I have just had my heart stop. I have **_

_**for the first time in my life shed a tear **_

_**at only a single word. I would not pretend**_

_**to you that I have not thought of a day **_

_**when you would open your heart to me **_

_**and allow me to care for it and nurture **_

_**it and love it no longer form a far. **_

_**I have been yours for a very long time and I **_

_**would be honoured for you to be mine. I need**_

_**to see you my dear, can we please meet? Xxx**_

The floor to her office had been paced more than she could remember in recent memory. Her hair had been twisted and tweaked out of its bun and he fingers were becoming sore with the constant wringing of them. Had she jumped the gun in sending the last? Her thoughts roaming from the glorious things that played through her mind, to the separate need to explain apologise for being to forthcoming. The more time passed the more she thought she had well and truly beggared this up. A heavy feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach, something wants sitting right with her.

32 minutes had passed and still nothing. How long was she going to torture herself? Picking up the device she flipped to the keypad and dialled Hermione's number. As it rang, her hope was dwindling, 5th ring and voicemail kicked in. She hung up quickly. And tried again.

Hermione stirred, tried to move but couldn't. She tried again to move but realised that each of her limbs were bound to the bed. Her mind raced on a way to get out of her current situation. She heard the door move behind her and felt him approach. "You really think you have made a mistake in being with me you filthy mudblood? I am the best thing that has ever happened to you. You are nothing without my name beside you." Ron moved as he spoke to the side of the bed coming into view of her. "You think that the old haggard Headmistress will help you be anything more than the lowest of the low? You are mistaken. I am going to make you regret telling her those things. You will never want to see her again as she is the reason these things are happening." He raised his wand and slashed it through the air. She felt the flesh on her chest split open and a scream wrenched from her throat. Blood spurted out and began to soak into the sheets below her.

"You are the mine and that is never going to change." Another slash of his wand and what felt like a whip splayed across her back, red welts erupted in its wake. "Mine," another blow. "Mine you filthy little nothing," another thrash through the air.

Hermione knew that the more she fought the more she would endure. She was not going to give him the pleasure of knowing how much pain he was inflicting on her. She could hear the buzz of the phone on the floor and knew that the only person who would be calling her would be Minerva. She held her tongue and prayed to Merlin that the older woman would come to her rescue. She had no idea he would take it this bad or that he had it in him to inflict as much pain as Bellatrix had on her. She had thought he was the safe option; how wrong she was.

The phone buzzed again, this time the red head noticed and picked up.

"If you think you are taking this piece of filth from me, you have another thing coming you skanky old hag. She is and always will be mine and if she is no longer going to be mine then she will not be anyone's. Say goodbye to your beloved professor Hermione, it is the last time you will hear her voice." Ron held the phone up to her ear and the last thing she heard before another blow hit the back of her head was Minerva, "Don't give up, don't give in I love you with all my heart. I love you. I love you. I lo….."

And blackness took over with the words "I love you" on her lips. As s fist connected with the back of her skull once more.

**I know y'all hate me for this cliff-hanger, however I am trying to piece this together as I go and this is where it decided to go. Reviews are my payment I love them so please leave them :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this took an odd turn, let me know what yah think?**

She couldn't remember how she had got there that last thing that came to mind was the pain spreading across her back. Her eyes were still closed but she could smell she wasn't at home anymore. Her nostrils were filled with the stench of damp and decay and something faintly familiar that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She couldn't hear much, it she felt as though she was underwater. Then she remembered the blows to the head. And the whole thing came flooding back.

She tried to open one eye and saw there was a dim glow in the room. She didn't recognise where she was. Aching too much to move, her eyes closed once more, and exhaustions took over and she passed out once again letting the darkness overtake her.

Around 6 hours later but it could have been days to Hermione she awoke, starting and confused to her surroundings. She was on a stone floor, that much she could be certain of, a thin sliver of light penetrating through a boarded up window to her left. Allowing her eyes to adjust to her surroundings she noticed she was not the only person there. In the corner to her right she could barely make out the outline of someone else. She tried to speak but only a small grunt came from her throat. She felt weak, weaker than she had after Bellatrix had finished with her. The other occupant seemed to have heard her however, for they stirred from their slumber and peered towards her. The eyes looking back at her struck fear into the depths of her heart. She closed her eyes and pleaded internally that he was not there to inflict more pain on her.

Ronald Weasley, a skeletal figure of the man she knew, made his way gingerly towards her. He was limping on the leg she knew had been healed just after the battle of Hogwarts. His hair no longer the vibrant red it had been only hours before but a matted clump of deep brown. The freckles that dawned the cheeks that had taken great pleasure in sneering at her were no longer visible as grime and dirt obscured them.

"Herm…," he croaked, voice weak with lack of use. "What?" Words were failing him where he had been full of them the last time she laid eyes on him. "You can not be real, you are not here." He shook his head and stopped his forward motion.

Hermione was struck with fear and rooted to the floor where she hadn't managed to get up form. Shaking out of her shock at what she was seeing slowly, gingerly she pushed herself up form the floor.

"What do you mean not here, you," she hissed barely audible, "you are the one who brought me here. How long have you held me captive in this place. How long have I been unconscious?"

"What do you mean held you?" The confusion on his face left little to the imagination. He was genuinely shocked to hear what she had said. "I have lost count of the days I have been held here. Though I guess as you are hear now too and look as though you have been tortured that the battle did not end well and after my capture you went back in the run." His eyes pleading for answers. "Is Harry still out there fighting?" He began to breath faster and if she could see his face under the years of collective dirt she would have seen him pale. "Are my…" he gulped, "are my family okay? Are they dead?" tears started to fall down his face. "Tell me you are real. Please….are ….you…" sobs overtook him and he couldn't get his words out and suddenly as if a switch were flicked he fell passed.


End file.
